


Temperance Smile AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Meta, Role Reversal, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ANISEANDSPEARMINT WHISPERED:Age/roleswap for KHR? Like, Reborn is the perspective Vongola heir and Tsuna is the worlds greatest assassin come to train him?





	Temperance Smile AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * To say Reborn is a spoiled brat, is a gross understatement. Smug, cocky and an ego as large as the Vongola mansion, he’s only still alive today because of Vongola’s extensive security system and protection detail. And, to be fair, Reborn does have some of the skills to back it up. (The last people who successfully kidnapped him ended up dead after a grueling week of being held captive.)
  * Their meeting goes a little like this: One day, out in the city, Reborn sees a young man with fluff brown hair, hunched shoulders and the signs of tears in his eyes and thinks ‘weak, easy target’ and proceeds to bully him.  
  
Before he knows it, Reborn is flat on his back, the rocky edges of the street pressing into his skin. The cold metal barrel of a gun pointed to his forehead and he is staring up at the fiery orange eyes that seem to glow. “If I had been hired to kill you, young Decimo, you would be dead,” Tsuna said in a quiet, soft voice.  
  
Reborn thinks he’s a little in love. (Except not really. It’s more like a student in awe of how amazing their teacher is.)
  * Tsuna is a contradiction. He looks mild mannered, nice, gentle even. His looks are soft, his words are friendly, his smile kind. Yet there is no denying the power in his abilities, the grace in his movement, and the danger in his eyes. Reborn is in awe, because this the exact kind of power he wants (just more… classy and less friendly). Well, up until his father tells him that Tsuna is here to “fix” his personality and teach him how to “lead”, then Reborn is just offended.  
  
They’re mafiosos, who cares about things like friends or being nice. Which truth, but Vongola's restlessness towards their future heir can’t be ignored.
  * “Aren’t you a freelancer?” Reborn accuses. “What do you even know about leading?”  
  
Tsuna merely smiles at him. (It’s a smile that Reborn will come to hate in the coming weeks).
  * Somewhere, an entire (unofficial) group of hitman and assassins find out that their (unofficial) boss just got hired to babysit the world’s biggest spoiled brat and that simply won’t do.



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr temperance smile au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/temperance-smile-au)


End file.
